


crush culture

by aegyeon



Series: neocity in hogwarts [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, crush culture, dojae crumbs, hm they're mostly just mentioned, inspired by conan gray's song, jaemren, renmin, renmin focused, xiaodery crumbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyeon/pseuds/aegyeon
Summary: Renjun sighed. He hated teenagers. Even though he was one and so were his friends – they were all dumbasses. Teenagers were annoying. Annoyingly screaming. Annoyingly breaking rules – well, he broke some rules too, not his fault though. His friends. –, annoyingly spreading teenage love. Being annoyingly in love. "In love."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: neocity in hogwarts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	crush culture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Brea! This is my RenMin Hogwarts!AU that I've been dying to write. It was supposed to be a Halloween themed one, but,,,, So, I'm kinda obsessed with Conan Gray and his songs fits RenMin so well, and here we are with 'Crush Culture'. Btw this is just some soft bullshit lol. 
> 
> I hope you like it and if you do leave kudos or comments! Thx <3
> 
> Thank you, mymy (Vique) for being my beta queen! I love you lots. 
> 
> And... I solemnly swear I am up to no good! Mischief Managed!

Renjun sighed. He hated teenagers. Even though he was one and so were his friends – they were all dumbasses. Teenagers were annoying. Annoyingly screaming. Annoyingly breaking rules – well, he broke some rules too, not his fault though. His friends. –, annoyingly spreading teenage love. Being annoyingly in love. _"In love."_ Annoyingly talking about crushes. Annoyingly talking about places they could go to either make out or fuck. Annoyingly being lovey-dovey. Annoyingly confessing their love to each other. Annoyingly confessing their love to Jaemin. Annoyingly crushing on Jaemin. Annoyingly breathing around Jaemin. He hated teenagers and how annoying they were.

  


It was almost lunch. He left his History of Magic class with his Slytherin friends. Renjun's group of friends was a total mess. He was really communicative, or, being friends with the Quidditch players made him one of them. Having classes with the four houses, including his own, made him befriend some of the other students – the loudest ones. He used to be quiet like his housemate, Xiaojun. But then they became friends with the loudest Slytherins. His best friend being Lee Donghyuck and Liu YangYang. And even with two Slytherins being enough, it didn't end there. There was also Xiaojun's boyfriend Hendery Wong and… Renjun’s long time crush, Na Jaemin. He was good friends with Yukhei, a Hufflepuff and with two Gryffindor boys named Jeno and Mark. They were all the chaotic 5th years. Renjun also had a soft spot for his evil duo, Chenle, who was also a Slytherin, and Jisung, a Gryffindor. Both fourth years. So, whenever both of them had time they would tag along with the 5th. 

They were now walking to the Great Hall, side by side with Xiaojun.

"Will you ever tell him?" Xiaojun asked him while watching the Slytherins.  
"Tell what to whom?" Renjun looked at his friend, raising an eyebrow.  
"Don't play dumb, Renjun. You know I am talking about him." said the blonde haired boy, looking at Jaemin.  
"I don't know. Do I really have to? I don't want to make things awkward or just become another name on Jaemin’s crush list. I mean, the part where everyone crushes him." He shook his head in the moment Jaemin looked at him and smiled. Renjun felt his cheeks burn. He heard Xiaojun laugh.  
"Yeah, I'm not sure about that. It's you we're talking about. Jaemin literally swoons when you’re around. He doesn't care at all about his other _“crushes”_."  
"Say that to my shoulders and how heavy they feel whenever Jaemin cries on them because of a crush." Renjun rolled his eyes, just as a Gryffindor girl approached Jaemin, making the boy smile. That bright smile. He whispered something into her ear. So close. Renjun couldn't take his eyes away. The girl laughed and as soon as she left, Jaemin looked at Renjun again and their eyes met. Renjun felt his whole body burn.  
"At least, try to be more subtle about your jealousy." Xiaojun laughed and left him, going to his boyfriend, holding hands with him and smiling.  
"I AM NOT, XIAO DEJUN." He screamed and his friends looked at him. He was so angry and so embarrassed.  
"Wow, wow, there. It looks like you're about to Death Curse someone." Jaemin approached him, interlocking their arms.  
"Oh no, I'd rather give them a slow painful death." Renjun said, with a devilish smile.  
"Ouchie, Junnie, who do you want to kill?" Jaemin looked at him, brows raised.  
"You." Renjun said and entered the big salon leaving a speechless Na Jaemin outside.  
  
-  


"What did I do this time?" Jaemin asked Jeno, his best friend, who was literally in the wrong seat, being the only Gryffindor at the Slytherin table, sprawled right beside Jaemin.  
"Jaemin, we all know you're doing this to get his attention." Jeno said while sipping from Jaemin's glass of juice. Jaemin slapped his hand.  
"Jaemin. We all know you're smart as hell, even I can't deny it. You're doing it on purpose." Said Donghyuck, who was sitting in front of him, eating some weird soup.  
"I am not doing anything." Jaemin smirked.  
"And that's why you're in Slytherin with this snake face of yours." Yangyang laughed.  
  
-  


"Stop staring, Na Jaemin." Renjun sighed. They were at the library for their daily Jaemin's-an-idiot-and-can't-do-potions tutoring. But Jaemin's eyes were burning into Renjun's soul and that made Renjun's body actually burn. He felt the blood rush to his ears, necks and cheeks, felt them burning from Jaemin’s stare. He was sure he looked like a tomato. All because of Na Jaemin and his deathly stare.  
"I am not staring." Jaemin laughed.  
"Yes, you are." the elder rolled his eyes.  
"You're just so pretty, Injunnie. And you look really cute in those glasses." Now he got Renjun's attention who looked at him after unconsciously fixing his glasses. Jaemin smiled.  
"Don't you have anything better to do? Like study? Or even talk to those nasty crushes of yours?" Renjun raised his eyebrows. Jaemin sat up straight in his chair.  
"Don't be mean, Renjun."  
"Sorry…" Renjun mumbled.  
"But… You don't mind? If I talk to those said crushes?" Jaemin looked into his eyes. Waiting for his answer.  
"Do whatever you want to, Jaemin. Just don't do it while I am tutoring you." The boy sighed.  
"Can we stop for now? And just… Cuddle?" the pink haired boy smiled at Renjun. Damn you, Na Jaemin. "Please, Junnie. I am tired. And Quidditch practices are killing me. Ten hyung won't stop nagging at me." He had puppy eyes and Renjun's heart skipped a beat.  
"Okay… Let's go." Renjun said, standing up and collecting his books from the table they were using.  
"Really?" Jaemin was surprised.  
"Don't make me regret it, Nana."  
"Ah… Nana?" Jaemin laughed and stood up, walking with Renjun to their cuddle spot in the library. There was a big, fluffy rug that looked like some piece of clothing Hagrid would wear. Renjun threw himself on the rug, head on the pillows some students would leave there. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, h waited and waited, until he felt arms around his waist, and then Jaemin burying his face in his neck. He sniffled and Renjun laughed.  
"You smell so good, Junnie." Jaemin said and kissed the spot he was sniffing. Renjun felt goosebumps all over his body, he hated when Jaemin did that, he hated it because he loved it so much, and Jaemin didn’t know. Or at least he thought so.  
  


Jaemin kept on kissing all over Renjun's neck and face. Every spot Jaemin kissed burned, and Renjun couldn’t help the butterflies he felt in his stomach. Jaemin showered his cheeks with kisses, making him laugh. He damn wished Jaemin would kiss him on the lips. But he never did. It felt like heaven, being there with Jaemin, hugging him and kissing him. He usually didn't like that much physical contact, only letting his friends hug or kiss him, but it felt totally different with Jaemin. Until… He heard a beep. Jaemin stopped the kisses and cuddling and got his phone from his pocket. Renjun opened his eyes just to see Jaemin opening a text from someone he didn't know. He rolled his eyes. 

  


"Who is it?" Renjun asked.  
"Ah? Just… Just a boy I've been talking to." Jaemin said embarrassed.  
"A boy?"  
"Yeah, he's a Hufflepuff. From the Quidditch team. He asked for my number after our last game." Jaemin laughed.  
"Oh…" Renjun got up and sighed. "You really are an idiot, Na Jaemin." the boy mumbled and took his books, leaving, once again, a speechless Na Jaemin behind.  
  
-  


“Okay. Maybe you’re right.” Renjun said, while sitting on the couch of Ravenclaw’s common room.  
“Excuse me?” said Xiaojun, who was reading a book about Astronomy.  
“Yes. You were right.” the boy sighed.  
“I know I am right about many things”, Xiaojun laughed. “Can you be more… Specific?” he looked at Renjun, raising his dark eyebrows. Renjun felt intimidated by his brows – they were too intense.  
“About… Being jealous… Of Jaemin?” he said, feeling embarrassed for saying out loud.  
  
His friend just laughed and then sighed, looking at him.  


“It’s okay, Injun. You like him. No, like… You like _like_ Jaemin. You want his attention all for yourself and I am sure it pisses you off when he talks to other boys and girls, especially because he acts like your actual boyfriend.” Xiaojun shrugged.  
“You see? That’s why I hate this. He treats me like I’m special but he keeps going out and talking and flirting with everyone else. How can I trust that? I mean? Is it really different from the way he treats them?” Renjun whined. He was definitely one of the smartest students from his year, but when it came to Jaemin, he was dumber than a Troll.  
“This is something you should ask Jaemin, Junnie. And you know that.”  
“Ah… I don’t know. I mean, I can’t-” Renjun was about to rant more when he was interrupted by Kun, coming their way. Laughing.  
“I hate to stop you guys from ranting about your boyfriends… Well, not you Junnie. Yet.” Kun patted Renjun’s shoulder.  
“What happened, ge?” Renjun looked at Kun, who was still laughing.  
“Jaemin is having kind of a… Problem right now?” the older frowned.  
“What? What happened to Jaemin?” Renjun’s heart sped up.  
“He’s outside… And he’s looking for you…” Kun pointed at Ravenclaw’s common room door.  
  


Renjun got up from the couch and left the room, finding a smiley and giggly Jaemin outside. His eyes had lost its bright brown. He was hugging something and his mouth was dirty with chocolate. The older sighed.  
  
“Jaemin?! What the fuck?!” Renjun asked, exasperated.  
“Hi, Junnie”, Jaemin giggled. “Do you know Hyunjin? I mean… Not Gryffindor’s Hyunjin, the boy. I mean Ravenclaw’s Hyunjin, the girl? The one from your house? The cute one? Like… Lovely with the Ravenclaw uniform?” Jaemin smiled.  
  
Renjun felt his heart drop.  


“What?” he said, his voice low.  
“I-I think I love her, Renjun.” Jaemin said, serious. Renjun’s stomach tightened.  
“You love her? What the hell?” he was incredulous.  
“Yes. Renjun. I love her. And I want you to help me. You’re my best friend. Can’t you help me?” Jaemin yelled, angry and then he threw the box he was carrying into Renjun.  
“What the hell, Jaemin, are you out of your fucking mind?” he yelled back. And he saw the box. It was a pink one with handmade hearts, still had chocolate inside. Renjun took the box and smelled it. He sighed.  
“I can’t fucking believe you, Na Jaemin.”  
“Stop cursing, Renjun! I want Hyunjin, at least she’s sweet.” Jaemin said, pouting.  
  
Renjun rolled his eyes.  


  
“Come with me, Nana.” Renjun raised his hand so Jaemin could hold it. The boy smiled and took Renjun’s hand, he ignored the warm feeling that spread through his body when he held Jaemin’s hand.  
  
Renjun walked hand in hand with Jaemin to the only place he could think of to fix this mess. He opened the door, calmly.  
  
“Doyoung hyung?” he called, his voice soft.  
“Renjun?” the older raised his eyebrows. “Come in.”  
  
Still holding Jaemin’s hand, the boy entered the room. It was the Prefect’s room. Doyoung used to spend his day there studying and sometimes… Kissing his boyfriend, Gryffindor’s Quidditch Captain, Jaehyun. Thank Merlin he wasn’t kissing him right now.  
  
“Is Hyunjin here?” Jaemin asked.  
“Shut up, Na Jaemin.” Renjun yelled.  
“Uh… What happened, Renjun?” Doyoung asked, putting down the book he was reading.  
“Love potion…” Renjun sighed and Doyoung laughed out loud.  
“Did you…?” the older smirked.  
“What? No! Of course not! It was Hyunjin… Kim Hyunjin, you know?”  
“Yes, yes…” he got up from his chair and went to a big shelf that contained lots of potions, tubes and ingredients. “Do you want the antidote?”  
“Please…”  
  
Doyoung took a small bottle out of the shelf and held it out to Renjun.  
  
“Nana…” Renjun said softly to the boy who was looking around in the room.  
“Yes?”  
“Drink this.” the older said, opening the potion and without waiting for the younger’s response, he held Jaemin’s jaw and threw the liquid into his mouth.  
  
Jaemin coughed and then his lost eyes went back to focus, turning into the rich brown Renjun loved.  


“Oh shit.” it was the first thing Jaemin said. “Oh fuck.”  
“Yeah. Oh fuck, Na Jaemin.” Renjun’s voice was annoyed.  
“So… Love potion, uh? Na Jaemin falling for this?” Doyoung laughed.  
“I… I thought it was…” Jaemin looked at Renjun.  
“You thought it was who? Wasn’t it obvious considering you were crying over Hyunjin?” Renjun said, his voice a little annoyed and angry.  
“Oh… I got you, Jaemin…” Doyoung said and the boy blushed.  
“Excuse me?” Renjun raised his eyebrows.  
“I’m sorry, hyung. It won’t happen again.” the pink haired boy said and grabbed Renjun’s arm, pushing him out of the room.  
“You better tell him, Jaemin!” Doyoung screamed laughing.  
“Better tell me what?”  
“Nothing. I’m sorry, Junnie… I didn’t know I would end up in your dorm… And I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble.” Jaemin was embarrassed.  
“So, you don’t love her?”  
“Love, what, who?”  
“You know… Hyunjin? I mean, you were under the potion's effect… But maybe…" Renjun didn't know how he had the courage to say that, and he hoped Jaemin wouldn't notice his voice.  
"Of course not! I don't love her. I don't even like her. I mean, she's cute and all… But I do not like her, Renjun." Jaemin said, so serious, looking straight at him.  
"Okay…" he sighed. Renjun looked at Jaemin. "And do you perhaps… Like someone right now? Well, considering the amount of crushes you have, whatever." Renjun rolled his eyes, but he felt his cheeks burning. He was blushing so hard and he didn't want Jaemin to notice but it was kinda impossible considering the big smirk Jaemin gave him.  
"Yeah. I do like someone right now. I like him so much I could kiss the hell out of him now." he smiled.  
  
Renjun felt his heart jump and he could swear Jaemin would hear. And he felt butterflies all over his stomach.  
  
"Then kiss him. Go ahead and kiss him if you want to." Renjun pouted. He was so nervous he felt like he was about to die.  
  
Jaemin laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Huang Renjun, you're so dumb for a Ravenclaw." Jaemin said before he held Renjun's cheeks and closed the damn distance between their mouths.  


Renjun was really going to die. What the fuck. Was it possible for someone to die while kissing? Renjun thought so. With his lips touching Jaemin's lips. The lips he was always looking at. The lips that were always smiling at him. The lips that tasted like chocolate right now. What a cliché to say that it was like he was being intoxicated by the same love potion Jaemin was bewitched with. But it felt like this. Like he was being poisoned, bewitched, intoxicated by Jaemin and Jaemin only.  
-  


Renjun sighed. He loved his boyfriend. He loved how annoying Jaemin was. He loved how cute Jaemin was. He loved how annoyingly in love he was with Jaemin and Jaemin with him. He loved Jaemin’s kisses. He loved Jaemin’s hugs. He loved Jaemin’s laugh. He loved Jaemin’s smile. He loved Jaemin. Still, hated teenagers how annoying they were and how his friends were all dumbasses.


End file.
